For an Instance
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Weird SMAS crossover. Oneshot. Setsuna meets Usagi in a dream. Only adult themes are the ones presented in AS, and if you ask me, it's not really adult. If you hate incest, you shouldn't be reading AS anyway.


Note: I'd been wondering about the recent cross-overs between SM and Angel Sanctuary. Then I remembered that Viz began releasing Angel Sanctuary here in America. I'm glad, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and it's honestly my favorite manga. However, I think it's really to delicate a story to approach heavily with a cross-over. This is why this is only a one-shot and doesn't have any real action. I thought that a dream sequence would be the best way for Setsuna and Usagi to interact. The way this is written might be a little confusing, but I don't want to quite explain how the italics and bold work out. – they lose their meaning if I tell you. One more thing, this is a little abrupt and weird in many places. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my first and probably last Angel Sanctuary fanfic.

-For an Instance-

Usagi's eyes fluttered dreamily as she awoke to early sunlight filtering through her window. A slight turn of her head revealed glaring red numbers on her alarm clock: 4:30 AM. Usagi moaned, she never got up so early. She closed her eyes and prepared to dip back into an easy sleep. She'd have a nice dream this time, the last one had been just too sad…

Usagi's eyes snapped open. Yes, that was why she had woken up – because of that dream. That dream with that sad, sad boy.

But as Usagi tried to grasp at the remnants of the dream, it slipped away.

She sat up in her bed fully awake now, and tears began to fall from her ocean blue eyes.

She didn't know why she was crying. But she felt as if she'd forgetten such an important thing. Such a beautiful, sad, important thing…

_Usagi felt as if she awoke from a dream, and yet somehow she knew she was still in deep sleep. This dream world was not really a world, she noted, it was a vast white void. There was something, however, calming about the atmosphere – it felt clean and pure. Usagi had never succeeded in meditating (much to the disappointment of the Senshi of Fire), but she felt that, somehow, if she ever did, she would in arrive in a place like this. The place, was empty except for her, but soothingly so._

_Suddenly, there was a light. Usagi lifted a slender hand to shield her eyes from the brightness – the maddening white burned. As the light dissipated, her hand lowered accordingly, and Usagi found a boy sprawled on the floor._

_The boy slowly shifted himself to a crawling position and lifted his face upwards, meeting Usagi in the eyes. He was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. And he was pure, she could tell. Something in her heart resonated that there was something akin inside of them, in their souls. Ah, and those wings too. There were six pure white wings on his backs, fluttering with a sort of majestic ease._

"_Angel," he spoke. His voice sounded amazed, and he stared at her wonderingly._

_Her the angel? Usagi, unable to find her voice, shook her head in reply – no it wa obviously he who was the angel._

_He reached his hand out to her and she offered him her own, an offering to help him up. He grasp it suddenly, as if to confirm Usagi's existence._

_He seemed so ephemeral himself that Usagi found herself grasping his own hand tightly, wishing with all her might that he would not simply disappear._

_There was a feeling. Fate. Destiny. They were meant to meet. If only for an instance._

_Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he place his other hand on hers, grasping her slender fingers between his own even harder._

"_Are you trying to show me how impure I am? Angel, are you trying to protect her from me? Like everyone else?"_

_Usagi still could not find words, it was as if all verbal thought eluded her. Her thinking was in its most basic state. Thoughts were emotions, senses, images…no longer words. Not knowing what to do, she placed her free hand on the boy's cheek, shaking her head once more._

_**Confused.**_

"_Didn't you know? I'm going to hell. I've done a disgusting thing, Angel…"_

_Hell? Surely such a pure being did not belong in hell. Such a beautiful thing did not belong in hell. Such and honest thing did not belong in hell. **He did not belong in hell.**_

_She felt the strength inside the boy, understood that like she, he was meant for fighting and wars. But she also knew he was meant to remain pure – for that was the place such strength stemmed._

_Why then?_

"_I've fallen in love with my own sister…"_

_Her eyes widened at this confession. She had never thought about incest before. Was it wrong? But this boy's confession seemed so honest._

_Her eyes sparkled with happiness. **Love is a good thing.**_

_He shook his own head this time._

"_I don't think you understand, Angel, I'm going to hell for such a crime…"_

_He looked her straight in the eye then._

"_And if I ever achieve true happiness – happiness with her – I'll send her to hell, too."_

_Then, with those words, visions came. His past. His future. Hardships. Triumphs. Sadness. Death. But…_

_She pulled her hand away from his and placed both hands on each of his cheeks. She smiled a radiant smile_

_**All will be well.**_

"_I'm in love with my own sister!" More tears._

_**All will be well.**_

"_I'm disgusting!" Frustration, so deep, so painfully._

_**All will be well.**_

"_I'm hurting her when what I want most is her happiness!" Surely her own love had never been so challenging._

**_Setsuna, your love for Sara isn't disgusting. It is one of the purest things in this world and all others. Love is the only truth. And this "Angel" gives you her blessing..._**

_Usagi felt all knowing and she imagined herself in her own truest state, as the future Neo Queen Serenity._

_All he needed was her blessing to lift his soul. Oh, it hurt. It still hurt. As long as he kept loving her, it would always hurt, because much of love is hurt. But from an angel, no this Angel, a blessing was enough to relieve the most burdensome of the pain._

_He smiled a broken smile at her. Oh, he was beautiful with that sad smile of his._

_Suddenly, that bright light surrounded him, that ethereal being that he was…_

_His eyes widened with surprise._

"_Not just yet, I…" But he didn't know why he wished to stay so badly._

_The light grew brighter, he was going back now. He smiled a real smile. He even laughed._

"_We will meet again, Angel, and by then, I will have been true to the girl I love."_

_And with that he was gone._

_**But Messiah, it will be a hard journey…**_

Setsuna woke up with tears in his eyes. His mind fought to grab hold of a fleeting dream. What had he been dreaming? He gave up his mental fight with his subconciousness and sighed.

He placed a hand over his heart, which for some reason seemed much lighter than it had the night before when his love for Sara had grown more overwhelming than ever before.

_**All will be well.**_

"Thank you, Angel."

Reviews, please.


End file.
